fastandfuriousfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Fate of the Furious
Tío, no he terminado con este auto ---- Este artículo tiene un aspecto desordenado actualmente, por lo cual la página sufrirá grandes cambios. Antes de hacer cualquier cambio déjalo en los comentarios thumb|125px|left La carrera no ha comenzado. ---- Aquí se habla acerca de un corto o película que todavía no se ha estrenado. Un poco o toda la información de este artículo puede o esta basado en especulaciones, por lo cual es muy probable que el artículo cambie con el tiempo. Al momento de leerlo, por favor ten cuidado, ¡muchas gracias! Fast 8'''Recientemente Vin Diesel reveló el título de la octava película de la saga Fast and Furious. El título será 'Fast 8'. Con lo que se vuelve a la fórmula utilizada para la quinta entrega de la saga, 'Fast 5', y una de las de mayor impacto que además marcó el reencuentro entre los personajes de Vin Diesel y del tristemente fallecido Paul Walker. es el título de la octava entrega de la saga y la primera de la ultima trilogía sin Paul Walker. Probablemente se titule '''Rápidos y furiosos 8 en Latinoamérica. Con una trama desconocida, el filme se lanzará el 14 de abril de 2017 sucediendo en la ciudad de Nueva York, Estados UnidosFurious 8 sucederá en Nueva York. Reparto Confirmado Se ha confirmado la aparición de Vin Diesel, Dwayne JohnsonDwayne Johnson confirma su regreso en Fast & Furious 8, Jordana BrewsterJordana Brewster realizará un cameo en Fast 8 en honor a Paul, Tyrese GibsonTyrese Gibson volverá para Fast 8, Nathalie EmmnuelNathalie Emmanuel repetirá como Ramsey en Fast 8, Gal Gadot y Lucas Black mientras que todavía no se sabe si el resto del reparto aparecerá en la película. Especulado Se rumorea que la mayor parte del reparto cambiaría y también se rumorea la presencia de las siguientes personas en el reparto *Eva Mendes, Kurt Russell, Cody WalkerEva Mendes, Kurt Russell y Cody Walker podrían entrar para Fast 8 *Helen Mirren, Ruby RoseHelen Mirren y Ruby Rose podrían entrar para Fast 8 *Además existe la posibilidad de que vuelvan los hermanos "Shaw" en esta entrega, dado que ninguno ha muerto en las películas. No confirmado ni negado Otras personas como Angelina Jolie y Cara Delavigne Angelina Jolie y Cara Delavigne son elegidas como candidatas para entrar en Fast 8 o Sylvester StalloneSylvester Stallone podría entrar en Fast 8 han sido elegidas por varias revistas estadounidenses o por los mismos actores de la saga, pero no han sido confirmadas ni negadas por los actores o por las mismas personas. Por lo cual estas no deberían ser tomadas en serio hasta no tener un dato más concreto. La siguiente tabla explica los papeles y apariciones de las personas mencionadas anteriormente: Trivia Acerca del filme *Muchos fans han recibido un golpe al saber que la saga continuará sin uno de sus personajes, por más que sea en su honor. Esta decisión ha tenido críticas mixtas en el público. *Según Vin Diesel, Yo estaba tratando de mantenerlo cerca del chaleco en todo el despliegue. Paul Walker decía que un octavo filme estaba garantizado. Y, de alguna manera, cuando tu hermano garantiza algo, a veces sientes que tienes que asegurarte de que se cumpla...así que si el destino lo tiene, luego le ponen esto cuando se enteró de que lo estaba. Furious 7 era para Paul, la octava película es de Paul. *El 23 de abril a las 7:25 am, en el Facebook oficial en inglés salió lo siguiente: "El nuevo capítulo en la Saga de Fast & Furious se estrenará el viernes 14 de abril del 2017". **En el Twitter de la saga también ha salido una imágen aclarando la fecha de estreno. *No se tiene una idea clara de quién será el director, dado que James Wan dió un "NO" rotundoJames Wan no regresa a Fast 8 y Justin Lin no declaró nada al respecto. *El 26 de mayo Vin Diesel posteó una imágen promocional acerca de Fast & Furious 8 en la que se veía el título de la película y de fondo la ciudad de Nueva York, con la leyenda "Verano 2017". **Tomando como referencia la leyenda se podría decir que la película saldrá en distintas estaciones del año para una parte de los países americanos, dado que una parte de ellos está por abajo del Ecuador, los países de América del Sur por ejemplo. (Ya que en un Hemisferio hay un clima distinto al otro). *En una entrevista Donna Langley, directora de Universal, ha dicho que el estudio tiene planeado sacar hasta 10 películas como mucho. Lo cual deja como falso el rumor de que Fast & Furious 8 es la úlltima película de la saga. Curiosidades ¿Sabías que...... *En un primer momento se pensaba terminar la producción con Fast & Furious 7, pero luego de que Paul Walker mencionará un par de veces el producirla y luego de su muerte, Vin Diesel pensó que tenía que cumplir lo que dijo Paul. *Vin confirmó que Brian ya no estará más en las películas a partir de Fast 8"Fans are also wondering on how the franchise will continue without lead actor Paul Walker. Diesel confirmed that they will no longer include his character, which was portrayed by CGI in the previous installment.". **Pero, según delcaraciones de "El multicine"http://www.elmulticine.com/noticias2.php?orden=466078, los productores de la película están considerando reutilizar el CGI y a los hermanos de Paul para poner a Brian O'Conner de vuelta. *Ruby Rose ya había audicionado para entrar en Fast & Furious 7, pero fue rechazada por algún motivo. *Vin Diesel quiere como director a Rob Cohen **Pero, Vin también a hablado sobre el mismo dirigir la Película Galería Twitt de la cuenta oficial.png|Anuncio de la octava entrega en Twitter Anuncio en Facebook.png|Anuncio de la octava entrega en Facebook Imágen_Vin.png|Imágen publicada por Vin en Instagram Referencias Referencias no específicadas Refrencias específicadas Confirmación de la producción de la película *MTV (Inglés) *Paul Walker dice que Rápidos y Furiosos 8/Fast 8 está garantizado (Inglés) (La noticia no es actual) Sin agrupar *Fast 8, todo lo que se sabe (En inglés) *Fast 8 en Sensacine en:Fast & Furious 8 Categoría:Películas